Bad Moon Rising
by LilyCissa
Summary: Full moon is rising and Dean's hoping for Cas to show up tonight. He can't stand alone, facing his own demons... Or should I say beast ? Destiel AU : werewolf!Dean & vampire!Castiel.


**Bad Moon Rising**

_**Synopsis : **Just a werewolf and a vampire getting to know each other a bit more than expected. _

_**Warnings : **Rating M – and not for nothing : strong language and sex. Destiel. _

_Also, English is not my mothertongue. Sorry for the repetitions, mistakes in syntaxe, choice of words or common expressions. There are a lot of references to other things (rock and metal bands, A Song of Ice and Fire...), hope you don't mind. _

_Please, feel free to report anything in reviews or private messages ! _

OoO

Shit. A month has gone by again, and that fucking moon will rise tonight only to laugh at Dean with her dirty little smirk. He hated it, really. He hated not being human, he hated turning into this beast he always refused to acknowledged as himself. This curse was much too heavy for him to bear, and yet, he managed somehow to live with it. Sitting on the couch, drinking a beer watching Game of Thrones season 2, he couldn't help but clench his jaw in anger.

"Feelin' nervous ?"

Next to him, his brother Sam noticed Dean's anxiety. It's been eight years he's been infected, eight years the full moon was getting on his nerves. He couldn't even listen to Sonata Artica when he wanted anymore...

"No shit, dude, I'm perfectly fine."

Irony. That's how Dean responded to Sam's clumsy kindness. He always has been the grumpy and sarcastic one, even before hosting a monstrous black dog in his guts. This disease just made him more obnoxious. The episode finished on another motherfudging cliffhanger, letting Dean on the edge, as usual.

"What's that shadow, man !? What the fuck Melisandre thinks she's doing... ? You know what, Sammy, I'm done with this show. I quit."

"You don't want to know how the story goes ?"

"I don't fucking care, I need to go outside."

Sam shrugged, and checked out the sky through the windows. It was getting darker and darker. He put down his half-drunk beer, and gave Dean a very serious look.

"Castiel is coming with you ?"

His big brother twisted his mouth in a '_not bad_' attitude. "I dunno." He hoped so.

They met four years ago, outside a bar where Dean was just kicked out. Castiel stood up for him against the roaming scum, not knowing he was more than able to defend himself. He still clearly remembered the neon wings of the _Hell Angels' Dinner_ blinking behind Cas. With time, they began to chat, and became what people would have called friends. What they were, the etiquette people put on them, all of that bullshit didn't mean anything to them. Dean didn't want to think about it, and Cas... well, Cas was _special_. It's not like he was totally human either. Both of them, they made that weird kind of couple people sometimes labelled '_bromance_'. A supernatural one, you could say.

Dean walked out the house, feeling the cold breeze slipping through his three layers of clothes. Winter was coming, yeah. Dusk already fell, and the moon began to rise in the east. It was most unlikely that Castiel would appear tonight. It's been nearly six months he didn't have any news of the man. A bad fucking habit, if you wanted to know. Dean didn't stand this come-and-go shit, especially as full moon was making him even more irritable.

The woods near the Winchester brothers' house were a good cover. Feeling the urge to turn, Dean speed up his pace and disappeared within the small forest. He had his own private spot, where he put his clothes before letting the beast take control. It was screaming and shouting, tearing his flesh and brains from the inside out. Dean had to be quick about it. Swearing and sweating as he was running out of time, he got naked in a few seconds. He just had put his clothes on his usual big stump before turning completely.

It was freaking painful, and not easy to watch, but everytime, Dean recalled Castiel staring at him. He only did this once, yet the memory was like carved in marble. The beast had raised at the surface, pushing and ripping Dean's human body. He had lost his green – so green – eyes, replaced by the wolf's ones, then lost his teeth, then his skin. He had shaken his newborn lupine body, glancing at Castiel. His blue – so blue – irises has been stuck upon him, filled with more fascination than dread.

"Beautiful."

That's the only thing he had said. Since then, Dean couldn't help but let this memory resurface everytime he turned into a wolf, every month. This night though, he didn't have to force himself hearing Cas' voice.

"Hello Dean."

He was there, just behind him. He probably watched all that messy transformation again, but did not react, as if it was perfectly natural. Well, maybe for him that _was_ kind of natural. Unfortunately, Dean was in the physical incapacity of answering. He – the wolf – tilted his head and went by Castiel. Even trapped in this animal shape, he seemed pissed off. Cas was so used to it, he didn't mind.

"I was busy these days. My nest is torn apart. I thought I might need your help, but I forgot the moon was full tonight."

That wasn't a bad excuse, but Dean's mood was too shitty to let go so easily. He quickly went away, letting Cas in the middle of the woods, alone.

"Well... I guess we'll meet another night."

And he too disappeared.

OoO

He drank too much, as usual. Castiel did not come back. Deep down, Dean hoped he'd pop out of nowhere the next day, but it's been two weeks and still no sign of him. Everytime he thought he was only his fault, everytime he hated to imagine this has been maybe the last time he's seen Cas, and everytime this dumbass had reappeared. At the most unexpected time, in the most unexpected ways. This whole Cas-here-Cas-gone shit was emotionally exhausting Dean. And if alcohol didn't solve problems, well, it helped forgetting about them.

It was when Dean decided to go home. He was barely standing, walking as straight as a slinky. He was just past the parking lot when he tumble onto a rock, and fell. That's to say, nearly fell.

"Are you ok, Dean ?"

Castiel was here to pull him up, supporting his heavy carcass. Hopefully, he was already muscular when he was human : the scene wouldn't be too weird for a stranger to look at.

"Totally not ok... Where were you, dude ?"

Even if he was high as honor, Dean managed not to stutter. His liver was even better now he was a werewolf.

"Told you. I have things to do in my nest."

"Then why are you here...?"

The question took Cas' voice away. What was Dean saying ? That he didn't want him anymore ? He wanted him to leave ?

"I can go back if you w..."

"No !"

Shit, that slipped out Dean's mouth without even him thinking of it. He blankly stared at the pavement, avoiding Cas' unreal blue eyes.

"You want me to stay ? Then why are you so upset about ?"

He couldn't tell him, that was 100% not possible it couldn't ever happ...

"Cause you leave every damn time, Cas..."

Try again.

"You show up, then leave me alone. I'm tired of this shit..."

Castiel stopped by a bench, put Dean on it, and sat. He felt like they really need that talk, even it was not the perfect time to have it.

"What are you trying to say, Dean ?" he asked in a deep but soft voice.

"Dunno... I only know I hate your come-and-goes..." he paused. "Well, that sounds funny."

He bursted out laughing, really not caring about who could hear. At past , he was taking little risk here.

"Dean, I'm sorry. I need your help."

"What for ? Kicking asses, punching faces. Family business ?"

"...Sort of. You're used to it now."

Dean shook his head. "I don't want this. I never asked for any of this."

"So was I."

Frowning, the werewolf stared at Cas.

"I wasn't willing to embrace this life, Dean. More like _unlife_. I was forced down into it. I don't like drinking people, but I have no choice. My nest is not big enough to pay attention to consent."

"What are you telling me Cas ?"

"I don't really know. Maybe I want this to stop."

"What !? You want... to see the sun... ?" Dean couldn't sound more shocked – drunkly shocked.

"No. Yes I'd like it but no, I don't want to die, if it's what you're thinking of. I just want... I don't know. To be free."

"Just tell them to let you be !"

Castiel shrugged. "I need a nest. For protection."

"Fuck it, you don't need any protection, Cas ! You're more powerful than them, more powerful than me. Raise your middle finger to them and come with me and Sam."

"You're not serious..."

"Hell I'm serious. I don't want you to leave Cas. I... I mean, we're family. I need you."

Their gazes crossed each other's, piercing through the veil of their irises. Without even thinking of it, they brought their faces closer. They were holding their breath as if they were about to dive into the ocean. Then, Dean gave the push.

"I want you, Cas."

Gently, he put his lips upon Cas', letting his hand holding the vampire's head, all fingers out to stroke his soft black hair. The kiss didn't last long nor was very deep, but when their mouths parted, Castiel glared at Dean like he suddenly realised what he had in front of him.

Freedom. Happiness. Love.

He kissed him back in a more deep way, their tongues dancing as their feeling melt down within the sudden heat. Not being used to that kind of game, Castiel bit Dean's lip. Oh my... Tasting his blood was even more arousing.

"... Dean... I can't..."

He said when he had the occasion. Of course they couldn't : they were outside, on a bench... At least they could find some more private place. Dean really didn't mind, but Castiel was sober for both of them.

"Dean, let's go..."

"...hnng... where ?"

"... Home."

OoO

Castiel brought Dean to his house. The night was nearly over : they didn't really have the time to talk. Sam was profoundly asleep in his room, so there was no need to worry about him. If they weren't too noisy, of course. Cas put Dean on the sofa, taking a moment to admire his body's lascive lying. He just had the time to remove his trenchcoat before Dean gripped him tight and brought him closer only to kiss him again. This felt so good, so natural... If only he knew... Dean began to clumsily rip Cas clothes off, throwing them in the living room in a fabric rain. Mechanically, the vampire did the same thing, enjoying the warmth of Dean's skin. He let his hands slip under his clothes, feeling the shivering body below his fingers.

"Dean... You really want it ?" He questioned between two kisses.

He needed to be sure. But as Dean nodded, he suddenly realised how filled with lust and arousal his eyes were.

"I'll need... to feed, then."

That was really an embarrassing thing to ask someone to drink them so you can actually make love with them, but Dean didn't seem to mind. It could have been the alcohol talking, but he thought about it for some time, swallowed and took a breath before turning his head to the side, exposing his long and beautiful neck.

Castiel dove fangs first into it. Dean's blood was truly the best he's ever drunk... Could it be lycanthropism that gave this special flavour ? Alcohol ? Or something else ? Cas didn't have the answer, but he sure have the taste for it. He stopped after a few minutes of wild blood-sucking, laying on top of Dean, hands in hands and hips rubbing against each other's.

"Please, Cas..."

Oh no, could it be true ? Dean was really begging him ? Castiel raised up his head, put a piece of clothe onto the werewolf's soon-to-be-healed wound and gave a deep look at him.

"... please... Waiting's the worst..."

It's been four years he's waited. He just couldn't bear it anymore. A few seconds later – and Dean didn't know how Cas managed to do that – they were completely naked, still laying on the couch. The vampire knew waiting was torture to his werewolf, but he couldn't just skip some steps. If he didn't want him to regret all of this tomorrow, he has to prepare him at least a little. Besides, seeing and hearing Dean moaning under his fingers was extremely pleasant. Obviously, he wasn't hurting him. That was good news. Another few minutes of this game, and Castiel decided it was time for things to get real.

Slowly, oh so slowly, he entered Dean, maintaining his hands above his head with fiercely strong fists. The only reaction the werewolf seemed to have when his vampire got so dominating was getting harder and moaning louder. Then, Castiel and Dean were one, at last. The latter groaned a bit, but when he felt the throbbing shaft moving inside him, shaking his feelings with heat waves, the groans turned into pleasure cries. This symphony grew in a passionate and wild crescendo, until everything got back to silence. The storm, as fierce and powerful it was, has passed by.

OoO

"What the... ok. That's ok."

Seeing his brother cuddling a vampire with all the love in the world was surely an unusual setting, Sam thought. But honestly, he's already thought about it. Dean and Cas. You don't really have to be imaginative to picture them kissing each other. This time, it was a bit beyond kissing, to be sure. Sam didn't mind at all. He only checked for the shutters to stay – well – shut. He suddenly wished Stephenie Meyer was right and vampires only shine like diamonds in the sun. Sam sighed, smiled softly, and decided to clean the basement a bit. They'll need another room now, obviously.

_The end_

_I hope you enjoyed it !_

_Sorry, it's not as lemonish as I wanted it to be at first. Maybe because of my uncertain mastery of English. _

_Thanks for reading. _

_Cissa._


End file.
